That's Irish, right?
by a-lover-of-many-fandoms
Summary: After Sam calls him, Rory goes back to McKinley in order to mourn the loss of Finn Hudson with the New Directions. (What would've happened if Rory did go back to mourn the loss of Finn) So summary. Kind of a sad story.
1. Chapter 1

Rory always valued his time at William McKinley High School. Especially with his time in the New Directions. Sure, he did technically lie when he told Sugar that he was leaving, but he was desperate. He did return home though. Just for the summer, but he, at the last minute, decided to stay there. But he did try to keep in contact with some of the New Directions. Like Sam and Finn. He tried Sugar, but she was very hard to reach when in a whole other country.

For a while, he heard nothing. From any of them. He just sort of shrugged it off. It wasn't like he was given much attention when he was actually there anyway.

"Rory!" Rory's mother called, stretching out her arm towards him, phone in her hand. "Phone."

Rory grasped the phone.

"Hello?" Rory asked.

"Rory! Man, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" The voice on the other side of the line said.

"Sam?" Rory said, laughing under hi breath. "Um, y-yeah. It has been a long time. So how have you been? How's Glee?" Rory, despite his short time spent in the club, loved it dearly. So much so that he decided to create one in his own school back home. Though, not many people seem to be that much interested in it.

"Well, that's actually why I called you?"

"Sam, what's going on?"

"Could you come back to McKinley? Even for just a few days?"

Rory was speechless. Sam wanted him to return to McKinley. So many questions ran through his head. But he settled for one.

"Why?"

Sam sighed.

"Sam?"

"We're having a memorial."

"For who?"

"You mean you don't know?" Sam asked astonished, "Wow, you are really out of touch."

No answer.

"Who is the memorial for, Sam?" Rory was growing desperate. It must've been someone who was in the Glee club when he was in it, or else why would have Sam call him? He went through all of the possibilities in his mind. The one thing that he knew was that it wasn't Sam.

"Sam, please just tell me wh-"

"Finn." Sam interrupted. "It's Finn."

Finn. Even just the name brought back so many memories. He was his first friend in Glee. Heck, in McKinley. Because of him, he wasn't lonely. Because of him, he looked back on his times at McKinley fondly.

"What about Finn?" Rory asked, wondering what the blond was trying to say. Rory pictured Finn. And it was in that moment that he remembered that Finn had joined the Army to help honor his dad's name and change it from the dishonorable status it has. Rory paled. Finn was _in_ the Army. What if he got hurt? And right now Sam was no help. In fact there was silence ever since Rory asked about Finn. So much so that Rory thought that Sam might have hung up.

"Sam? Hello?" Rory said. "Sam, are ya still there?"

Then Rory heard soft crying.

"Sam?!"

More silence and crying.

"Sam, please," Rory pleaded, "Tell what's going on….."

"Finn died."

Two words. Two words. That was all it took for Rory to feel as though his heart was ripped my his chest. Like the wind was knocked out of him. Like he was frozen forever. Like he was dead.

"Rory…?"

Rory then realized that he had dropped the then felt arms being wrapped around him. HIs mother. He knew her scent. Jasmine.

"Rory? What happened?" His mother asked, clutching the boy close to her, moving him so she can see him. She only frowned, seeing his tear streaked, red face. But it was his eyes that got to her. She loved those eyes. They were more expressive and bluer than her own. But right now his once happy bright blue eyes, were like ice.

Rory gratefully leaned into his mother's embrace, muffling his sobs with her cardigan. He gripped onto her arm, needing something to hold on to. To keep everything real. Because he needed to make sure that this was real.

"I have to go." Rory muttered.

His mother, moved him off of her shoulder, staring at him. She bite her lip.

"Where?"

"Lima." Rory choked back a sob, "I need to go back to Lima."

"Oh, Rory. I don't know if that's such a good idea." His mother said.

"I need to. A member of my family died."

"He wasn't-"

"Yes! He was." Rory boomed, wiggling out of his mother's hold on him. "They all were!"

"Where were they when you left?" His mother said. "Huh? Where were they when you went to that airport and went back home? Where were they when your visa expired? Or so you say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know that you lied about your visa." His mother stood up. "I just don't understand why you want to go back and get hurt all over again, Rory."

Rory stuttered, his mind racing. "But I am hurt! I need to see...to see them. I need to mourn Finn."

His mother was speechless. Her once tiny boy was willing to go back to a place that he both loved and hated to see the same people who didn't even see him fly off, even after spending a year with them. She wasn't saying to not go and mourn, by no means. But she didn't want Rory to be hurt as well. She remembered when he came home. He was so happy, but she could see that he was really sad that out of all the friends that he had told her about, none of them came to see him off.

"Go." His mother said, "Go Rory. But be careful. I don't want you to go through picking up the pieces again."

So Rory went back.

* * *

Rory didn't like plane rides. In fact he hated them. They were cramped. And he still couldn't wrap his brain around how a giant piece of metal and machinery fly and not crash. Plus with all those people out in the world wanting to cause harm and bringing bombs on planes.

Rory shivered and sucked in a breath.

He wished that he convinced his brother or someone to come with him. His mother offered, claiming that no one should go across the sea to a funeral alone.

But Rory told her that he would have the New Directions once he got into Lima. As for now, he was alone.

His first time on a plane was when he first came to Lima. But this time it was different. Rory was silent and stuck inside his own, which was probably the most dangerous thing he could do. Even when he got off the plane, he was still inside his mind, letting his thoughts tumble and piggyback off of each other.

Thankfully, Rory was able to get through the whole thing. He gathered his things and exited the plane. He didn't bring much, just enough clothes for a week or so. He even had a place to stay. He was once again staying at Sam's place.

"Rory!"

Rory turned, slipping out of his own thoughts, looking around at the airport.

"Rors!"

Rory grinned, seeing the familiar blonde. Rory went over to him and gave his a hug. It felt good to see a familiar face. Especially after the long 7 hour flight that he had to endure.

Despite the grave circumstances that lead Rory to coming back to McKinley, he was more than happy to see Sam. And Sam seemed just as happy to see him.

"Sam Evans, it's very nice to see ya." Rory said. He then realized what he had just said and winced, "I mean, it's nice to see you again, bu-"

"But not like this," Sam said solemnly, "I know Rors. I didn't want to see you this way either. But now that you're here….." Sam trailed off, giving the Irish male a huge grin. "How would you feel about a little reunion?"

* * *

Rory entered the halls of McKinley once again. He was surprised by how much of the school's layout he was able to remember. Even if he was completely lost his first week or so of actually going to school here.

He then stopped short, causing Sam to bump into him.

" 'm sorry." Rory muttered. He didn't turn to face Sam, as his eyes were stuck on what was in front of him. Finn's locker. The candles and pictures and stuffed animals littered the area surrounding it. Even if Finn wasn't a student here no more, his presence was very much felt and here.

"It's fine." Sam whispered, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Rory nodded.

"Tragic too."

Rory bit down on his lip.

"Rory!"

Rory felt arms wrap around him. Tina and Blaine both hugged the ex-exchange student.

"How've ya been?" Rory asked, seeing as a few other unfamiliar faces joined them.

"Alright." Blaine said, "How are you?"

Rory wasn't sure if he should answer honestly or just lie like Blaine has. Rory wasn't born yesterday and the jeg leg wasn't wearing him down more than it usually does. Blaine wasn't 'alright', as he put it. Rory could see that Blaine's big brown eyes were filled with sadness and a little red rimmed around the edges. But Rory shouldn't be the one to judge, as he was probably looking just as bad as he felt.

"Fine."

"Plane ride okay?" Blaine asked.

"Alright, let's just stop beating around the bush." Sam said suddenly. "We all know that we're lying." Sam sighed, turning away from Finn's locker. "Let's be honest, please. If not for me, for Finn."

That caused both Blaine and Tina to slink away slightly, drawing closer towards the others that he didn't know.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered, "I just can't take the lieing."

One of the girls coughed, catching Blaine's attention.

"Oh, yeah. Rory, these are the newest members of the New Directions." Blaine then pointed over to the small group of the five people that he didn't know. "Marley." Blaine pointed to a girl with blue eyes and light brown hair, who smiled sadly at Rory. "Jake." A boy with darkish skin, who looked an awfully lot like Puck raised one hand, as the other was holding the hand of Marley, when Blaine said his name. "Ryder." Another boy with sandy hair smiled over at him. "Unique." Another smile. Though the next person didn't smile at him. "And this is Kitty," Kitty didn't smile or even really acknowledge him. It almost reminded him of Santana.

"Nice to meet you all." Rory once again winced, "Well, y'know, not like this…." He muttered.

"We know Ireland." Kitty snapped to which Blaine stared over at her. Yep, she was definitely like Santana. So much so that even the nicknames were the same. Well, almost Santana liked to call him a lot of things, Ireland was just one of the ones she used when she was in a good mood. And that wasn't often.

"Um, let's go see Mr. Schue," Sam said, grabbing Rory's attention. "He'd want to see you, Rors." Sam then lead him down the hall and into the choir room. Not that he needed help finding it. Rory knew where the choir room was, as he had some of his best and worst memories in that room.

When Rory entered the room, a million memories were thrown at him and despite himself, he found himself smiling.

"Rory!" Sugar jumped up from where she was sitting.

"Leprecan!" Brittany yelled around the same time.

The two girls ran over to him, both of them wrapping their arms around Rory, hugging him. He smiled and mumbled, "Top 'o the morning." Which was how he used to greet Brittany whenever he saw her, even if it wasn't morning, which sometimes confused her.

The two let Rory go as a few others came over to greet him. It was then that he noticed how everyone was here. Well, mostly everyone. It was nice to see everyone, despite the terrible reason why everyone was together.

Mr. Schue then walked in, and grinned.

"I thought I heard the voice." Mr. Schue went over to Rory and gave him a small hug. "Nice of you to join us, Rory."

"It's nice to see everyone." Rory said, going over to his usual seat. The others around him sat down as well, all facing Mr. Schue. Because the nice little reunion is over and it's time to get to why they were all really here. For Finn Hudson.

"Okay, guys. I'm going to open up the floor to anyone who wants to sing. Sing to Finn. Sing about Finn. Or just sing to let out feelings." Mr. Schue said, "Anything."

Silence. No one knew what to say. Or what even to sing. How do you sing about someone who was so special?


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll go." Santana said, standing up. Santana then stood in the middle of the class, glancing around at everyone. Sure, Santana and him have had their problems. But Rory wouldn't go as far as to say that he hated her. It just so happened that the year that Rory was there, Santana was dealing with problems of her own. And besides, Brittany did apologize on behalf of Santana.

"I just know that Finn is up there singing with Fat Elvis," Santana said, before launching into 'Before I Die Young'. It was absolutely breathtaking. Rory muttered to the words to himself as everyone joined in with Santana as she sang the chorus. Rory had never seen Santana like this. After going through part of the chorus, tears welled up in her eyes. Then she broke down.

Mr. Schue then went towards her, reaching his hand out towards her. She then screamed and left the room, where Kurt then went after her. Rory, in the short time that he was here, had never seen Santana so broken up. Not even when she was forced to come out of the closet. Not even when the Trebletones lost at Sectionals.

Though, she came close when Quinn got into her accident.

But here was Santana, crying at the one person she made fun of her whole high school career. But she loved him. And not like how Rachel did. Or how Mr. Schue did. Or even how he did. Santana loved him as a brother. He looked out for her. She was his first after all, which Rory heard from Artie. Rory wanted to help her grieve. But he knew that she would only ever drive him away. As Santana and Rory weren't on the best speaking terms, after the whole trying-to-get-Brittany's-pot-of-gold thing. But it's been better since then. Not by a lot, but she sometimes, uses his real name. And she stopped referring him as little gay elf/leprechaun. But even Santana had a breaking point.

Rory then waved in and out of paying attention as others went up and did their own songs. It's not that he wasn't interested. He was. It's just he was kind of worried about Santana. She hasn't come back. And neither has Kurt for that matter. After Tina finished her version of 'Beam Me Up', which was beautiful and only made him want to hear her sing a lot more, Mr. Schue decided to give everyone a much needed time out.

"Okay, we're gonna take a break guys." Mr. Schuester said, helping a weeping Tina back to her seat over by Artie and Mike.

Rory then stood up, and left the room.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Rory turned, seeing Marley standing there, walking closer to him.

"I-I"

"I know that you were pretty close with him." Marley said, and must've seen Rory's confused face because she then went on to say, "Artie told me. Finn was your first friend."

"Aye."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Marley," Rory said, meeting her reddened eyes, "What's on yer mind?"

"What was he like?" Marley asked, "I mean I know that I've spent some time with him, but I feel like I still don't that much about him. I mean look at you, Kurt, Rachel, and Santana. You guys know him."

Rory sighed and shifted down to sit of the ground, leaning his back against the lockers. Marley followed in suit, sitting next to the Irish male.

Rory sucked in a breath, thinking back to his sophomore year.

"Finn….was everything that I thought of when I thought of America." Rory said, "He was caring and a true leader. He was everything that I'd admired."

"I admired him also." Marley said. "He was there for me, even when the rest of the Glee club wasn't talking to me."

"Why weren't they talkin' to yer?"

"I fainted at Sectionals because I was under nourished."

"You mean?"

"I have an eating disorder and it caused us to be disqualified for a while, until the Warblers were discovered to use performance enhancing drugs." Marley sighed, glancing back into the room.

"Wow, looks like I missed a lot."

"Yeah," Marley said, "He was the only one there for me afterwards. No one else was interested in the club after we lost."

"Really?"

Marley nodded, "He stood by me and wanted to keep the club going."

Rory couldn't help but smile. He even chuckled, "That sounds a lot like something FInn would do. You know after Santana started dating Brittany, things were still sort of tense between us. Finn knew this, so he would often invite me over to his house to play video games and stuff with Puck after school just so I didn't have to go home immediately."

"Wow. He was really special."

"Yeah."

"He wanted to be a teacher. He wanted to help kids." Marely choked out. Rory could tell that Marely was starting to get upset again and Rory would be lying if he said that he didn't have to swallow a lump in his throat when she brought that up.

"He would've been an amazing teacher. The kids would've loved him." Rory chuckled sadly. "His students would've been so lucky. He's so protective."

Silence.

"So are you going to try and transfer back to McKinley?"

Rory didn't think of transferring. But he knew that it'd be too late to get in for this school year. But next year, he could possibly go.

"How about next year." Rory said, "I'll be a senior and you'll be a junior."

"Are you sure? Even if Sam, Tina, Artie, and Blaine won't be here?"

"Even if they're not here." Rory agreed, "I think that it's time for me to go make some new friends."

Marley then smiled at him, as Rory stood up, going down the hall.

"Where are you going, Rory?" He heard Marley ask.

"I'm going to check up on Santana and Kurt, but you go ahead back in the choir room." Rory said, heading down the hall, searching for any sign of the ex-cheerio and ex-glee clubber. It wasn't until he was by the auditorium that he spotted them.

Rory entered, walking towards the stage, where Kurt was leaving Santana.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked, as Santana snapped her head up.

"I'm fine." She replied fastly. "Now scurry off little gay elf."

"No, really Santana," Rory said, "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care? I was such a bitch to you here." Santana said, refusing to met his eyes as Rory sat down on the stage next to her.

Rory sighed, looking over at the dark haired girl, stifling a laugh.

"I probably deserved some of it." Rory admitted. "I mean I did try to sleep with Brittany. And I di-"

"I was jealous."

"What?"

"I was jealous." Santana repeated.

"Why?" Rory asked, "Of me?"

"Brittany always talked about you since you came to this dumb school." Santana said, "Rory this and Rory that. At first I thought that she was talking about some cat that her mom got her, but then there you were by her locker, trying to grant her wishes and get her pot of gold." Santana sucked in a breath, "I hated you for the longest time."

"Do you still?"

"What?" Santana snapped, glancing over at Rory.

"Do you still hate me, Santana?" Rory asked, "You can be honest."

"I don't. You're harmless now. Besides you were a great addition to the club." She said.

"And what about Finn?"

"What about him?"

"Did you hate him?"

Santana let out a small sob, swallowing down other sobs that were threatening to surface.

"No. I was mad at him, sure. But I never hated him." Santana said, wiping away her tears. "I could never hate him. He's my brother. Despite how many times I made jokes about him and was a total bitch to his girlfriend-whether it was Quinn or Rachel-he still offered me forgiveness. I don't know why when half the time I didn't deserve it."

Silence. Rory didn't know what to say. He's never seen Santana that vulnerable before. He figured that he should leave her alone.

"Santana?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that I don't hate you." Rory said, jumping off the stage and turned to Santana with a small grim face. "I liked you song. I would like to hear the rest of it someday."


End file.
